Late Bloomer
by vdogrrl44
Summary: What happens when Bobby takes Alex to Lewis' house for a party? What will the night reveal about Bobby?


_**To All My Girls Who Honor me with Review – I luvvv you!**_

_**This one came to me as I listened to the Top Tracks station on my satellite radio. Those seventies rock sounds made me wonder what our Bobby was like as a teenager.**_

Late Bloomer

"Are Lewis' parties usually this out of control?" Alex asks Bobby.

"Well, in high school his house was known as the party central, but I haven't been to one of his really wild ones in years," Bobby replies.

Alex raises her eyebrows as the loudness of a Rush song blares in the background. Being invited to Lewis' birthday party was a surprise, but even more surprising was Bobby acting like this was a date of some sort for them.

Not that I'm complaining, but couldn't he be a little bit more clear about what this is? He's introduced me to everyone as just Alexandra with a possessive arm around my waist. A clear signal to all males that, yes, she's with me, so back the hell off.

As Bobby clears beer bottles off of Lewis' furniture to find a seat for them, Alex takes in her surroundings. Lewis' modest house in Queens is bursting with people that have seemed to know him forever. All are greeted with a hug and smile and everyone seems to have brought liquor of some kind or another.

"Here, Eames, have a seat. I think it's the driest and cleanest spot we're going to be able to find," Bobby says indicating the small loveseat in the corner. As soon as she is seated comfortably, Bobby takes his place next to her. The loveseat is not terribly big so when Bobby's large frame is seated next to me, we are squashed together thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder.

"Uh, is this too tight for you?" Bobby asks. Before I can reply he swings his arm around and puts it behind me with his hand precariously close to my shoulder.

_Okay, that's a date move. Now it's time for me to get him to just admit it._

"Bobby, is this a d-,"

"YO IS THAT BOBBY BOY!!"

Before Alex can finish her sentence a rather large, bald tattooed man practically attacks Bobby in his seat.

"Holy Shit, Bobby, I haven't seen you in ten fucking years. How you doing, man?"

Bobby slightly smiles, "I'm doing good, Harley. Ah, this is Alexandra," Bobby politely introduces. "Harley and I went to high school together. What have you been up to?"

Bobby and Harley spend a few minutes discussing Harley's latest adventures as a repo man in Jersey. Alex couldn't seem to keep up with the conversation as the glare of the lamp shining off of Harley's head was blinding.

"I'm always bragging about you, Bobby, one of us for the old neighborhood becoming a real hero. The chicks love it, they think I must be one too if I know the great Detective Goren, " Harley laughs.

"I'm no hero," Bobby modestly shakes his head and waves his hand.

"Ah, sure you are, Bobby. Being one of NY finest suits you. I mean you certainly have caught yourself a very beautiful woman," he says with a eyeing up Alex, "which is funny because I do recall that you weren't much a lady killer back in the day."

Bobby has gone completely rigid at Alex's side. For a minute the only sound in Alex's ears is an old REO Speedwagon.

_Oh, God, this night is going downhill fast, she thinks._

"I dated in high school," Bobby replies somewhat defensively.

"Alex, can I call you Alex?" Harley asks.

"Ah, I guess-," she replies loudly over the music.

"Alex, our boy Bobby here had the biggest crush on Shelly Tinsdale in our junior year of high school and when she finally agreed to go out with him, he spilled his soda all over her dress at the movies," he laughed. "It was hilarious. Bobby, you never did have any moves."

It was hard not to notice the redness in Bobby's cheeks. I wanted to punch this Harley guy in his nuts for busting on him. Was this guy even Bobby's friend? Jesus, and why isn't the usually verbose Goren saying anything?

_Well, if he's not going to shut this guy down, I'll be happy to, she thinks._

"Well, Harley, can I call you Harley? My Bobby has moves you've never dreamed of," I say coquettishly rubbing my hand up and down Bobby's chest. "This Shelly girl didn't know a good thing when she saw it obviously, because let me tell you, this man is not only smart, but," I lean in conspiratorially to Harley, "he's packing like you wouldn't believe. I mean huge!"

I can't help but smile in satisfaction as Harley's eyes bulge and as Bobby almost drops his beer.

Harley is suddenly laughing, "You almost had me there, Alex. Bobby, she's a funny girl."

_Okay, I'm officially really pissed off_. "Nothing funny about it, Harley. When I first saw it I was actually scared," Alex says seriously. "But my Bobby sure knows how to work it and I have never been more satisfied. Isn't that right, Baby?" I say with now one leg draped over Bobby's thigh and snuggling my nose into his neck.

Bobby's harsh breathing resonates in my ear as if he is unsure of how to answer. _Play along, Bobby, it's okay, I motion with the squeezing of my hand on his chest._

"That's right, baby," he says grabbing onto my leg and squeezing. "You've never had it so good," Bobby replies cockily with a smirk directed at Harley.

"Well, uh, I gotta go. I'll just uh, leave you guys alone," he says seeming uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. "Bobby, you are the man!" Harley says with a thumbs-up.

I linger in this position so we don't blow the illusion we just performed.

"Uh, Alex?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I can't believe you just did that," he laughs.

I pull away and look into his laughing eyes, which sets off my own laughter.

"Well, he was a total asshole. I mean, who starts telling those kind of stories to someone they don't know. For all he knew this could have been our first date," she says wondering if in fact if this was. "Were you actually friends with that guy?"

Bobby doesn't immediately answer me as his attention seems to be riveted to my leg, which is still draped over his thigh. "Um, not really, just one of those guys from the neighborhood that I went through school with. He used to stuff me into my locker during middle school. He stopped at the start of freshman year because I actually grew during the summer and I was the same size as him. I punched him in the nose and he never bothered me again."

I pull my leg back and laugh, "Good for you, Goren. By the way, I didn't exactly lie about you packing."

"What?" Bobby's says with widened eyes.

Alex laughs, "I'm talking about your gun, Mr. Dirty Mind."

* * *

Being surrounded by Bobby and Lewis is a bit similar to being in the middle of a circus arena. Hands are gesturing wildly, stories are banding back and forth and the laughter is surprisingly uproarious. Alex stayed surprisingly quiet as she was simply enjoying watching Bobby interact with his oldest friend. He can get way too serious and analytical for his own good sometimes and it seems that his friendship with Lewis allows him to relax and just appreciate the moment recalling past escapades.

"Detective Alex, did I ever tell you about the time Bobby and I swiped my old man's '68 Pontiac GTO?" Lewis asks with his arm slung over Bobby's shoulder.

"No, no, no, Lewis.." Bobby tries to interrupt.

"Well, since it's obvious Bobby doesn't want you to tell me about it, please spill Lewis," Alex teases.

"Well, it was Bobby's 17th birthday and he just got his license and he, as usual, convinced me to let him take my dad's GTO for a "quick" spin around the block," he says already laughing, his glasses slipping down his nose as his body shakes from laughter. "Of course, once he starts driving he just won't stop and we end up down the shore in New Jersey. We end up eating the greasiest cheese steaks at some place on the boardwalk, and-"

"Midway, the place was called Midway and it was Seaside Heights," Bobby interjects.

"Jesus, you've got a memory like a fucking elephant. Beg your pardon, Detective Alex," Lewis says.

"Anyway, Bobby sees that I'm about to shit because I'm just sure my dad is going to figure that his prize car is missing, so Bobby speeds up the Jersey Pike and sure as shit, here come the State Trooper. The trooper clocked us going 103 miles per hour and next thing we know we are both spread eagled across the hood with a seriously pissed off female Trooper. I was so scared I didn't even get to enjoy getting frisked," he giggles drunkenly. "So, to make a long story short, Bobby pulls some crazy bullshit out of his ass about a sick relative and somehow this lady believes him and let's us off with a warning. A warning! We were two punk kids going almost 40 miles an hour over the speed limit in a serious muscle car and she let us off. By the time we were leaving, she was giving Bobby googly eyes. I was so scared I almost peed myself. But man, Bobby, you were cool as a cucumber."

Bobby shrugs and shakes his head, "I had to be cool, you were practically crying and I had to get us out of that mess. Your dad would have killed us both and can you imagine my mother having to come bail me out?"

"Why, Detective Goren, I didn't know you were an aspiring car thief," Alex laughs.

"I didn't steal it, I just," Bobby hesitates, "we just borrowed it for a few hours. Big difference. Here, Lewis, hold my drink, I'm going to use the men's room," Bobby says escaping the conversation.

Alex gets bumped into from behind and falls into Lewis' body, "Sorry, Lewis."

"Oh, Detective Alex, you've just given me the best birthday present ever," he flirts as he helps straighten her back up.

"Lewis, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yes, I will marry you," he answers with a twinkle in his eye.

Alex laughs, "Down boy. That's not it. It's about Bobby actually."

Lewis sighs, "Of course. That lucky bastard."

"I'm a bit confused. You describe Bobby as being cool under pressure and good with the ladies, at least, State Troopers," she laughs. "But that jerk, Harley earlier implied Bobby was, well, kind of a dork with the girls. Which exactly is it?"

Lewis' face becomes a bit more serious than Alex anticipated. "Well, both stories are true, and both reactions are typical Bobby."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you," Alex says.

"When Bobby was a kid, you could always depend on him to come out squeaky clean with the principal, my parents, even cops. He was so damn smart that he could talk circles around adults. But when he was trying to impress a girl he really liked, he turned into a complete mess. The Trooper is a perfect example; He just had to charm her to get his way and Bingo! He turned into Don Juan or something. It was really freaky. I mean, Bobby the Dud suddenly was talking like Bobby the Stud," Lewis laughed, spilling a little bit of his drink on his t-shirt. "I'm assuming you are talking about Shelly Tinsdale, right? Man, she was hot and she never gave Bobby the time of day. She was totally out-of-our-league and frankly, a real bitch, but when you are 17 and hormonal, who really cares about that, right?"

"Lewis, focus," Alex reprimands.

"Oh, sorry. So, anyway, she finally agrees to go out with him after she dumps her quarterback boyfriend. Bobby knew it was a pity date just to make the ex-boyfriend jealous, but he figured he could show her how cool he was or whatever the hell he was thinking. Well, he took her to a BBQ restaurant and she says she's a vegetarian and refuses to eat. He brings her flowers and she says she's allergic and then at the movies when he's about to put the moves on her, he spills his entire cup of soda on her white dress."

"Oh, poor Bobby. I mean that's horrible, but oh, really funny," Alex smothers her laugh.

"Yeah, he totally flopped and worse, Shelly told everyone at school the next day what a loser Robert Goren was."

"So, are you telling me that Bobby never had a girlfriend or dates in high school?" Alex asks.

"Just the date with Shelly and he went out with a Sophmore a few times, but that never came to anything. I mean, at our parties, Bobby never even got to use the "make-out" room," Lewis sighs. "But then again, neither did I."

"Thanks for telling me, Lewis. I think Bobby is very lucky to have you as a friend," Alex says, giving Lewis a quick kiss on his cheek.

The blush creeping across Lewis' face is endearing enough to make Alex smile.

"Why is your face so red?" Bobby asks as he returns.

"Uh, it's really hot in here, I think I'm going to go out back for a quick smoke," Lewis says, leaving Bobby and Alex alone once again.

"What took you so long, Bobby?"

"Jesus," he says rubbing his hand down his face in exasperation, "I almost got into a fight with Harley."

"What? Why?" Alex asks.

"Let's just say he asked if I was willing to share my "hot babe," he replies.

"He's a disgusting pig. What did you say exactly, Goren?" she asks with raised eyebrows, clearly expecting a good response.

"I told him that he couldn't even begin to understand a woman like you. That you would never touch him and then, then I called him Herbert," Bobby says.

"Excuse me?" Alex asks with a finger behind her ear.

"Harley is a nickname. His real name is Herbert George. He really hates to be called that."

Alex laughs, "You're my hero."

"Yeah, right. You don't need a hero, Eames, you've can handle yourself better than anyone I've ever known."

"Damn straight," she agrees. "Now, I was wondering, where was this infamous "make-out" room in Lewis' house?"

"What do you mean?" he asks loudly over the Commodore's," She's a Brick House."

"Oh, c'mon, Bobby. Lewis told me all about the make-out room. Give me a tour," she says walking away from him, towards the hallway of Lewis' house.

Bobby pushes his way through the crowd to follow Alex into the dark hallway. The sexy twitch of her hips is in perfect rhythm to the song being played.

_' She can make an old man wish for younger days.'_

Oh, what it would have been like to know Alex Eames back in high school. Then again, Bobby thinks, she must have been Miss Popularity with being voted Prom Queen and all. She would never have given me a second glance. A girl like her belonged with one of the golden boys, like the star quarterback or President of the class. She certainly wouldn't have been with a shy, lanky, slightly geeky bookworm by the name of Robert Goren.

"Bobby, what's in this room?" Alex asks, standing in front of a darkened room down the hall.

"Oh, that's, Lewis' game room. We convinced his parents to make one when we were in junior high and when Lewis inherited the house, it was exactly the same as I remembered."

Bobby flicks on the light and walks past Alex into the bright florescent-lit room. Alex is having a hard time concentrating on the room as the subtle smell of Bobby's cologne permeates her senses.

_He always smells so damn good, she thinks._

"Wanna play some air hockey?" Bobby smiles and dances a bit silly in front of the table.

"I'm really good at this game, Goren," she says taking her place on the opposite side of the table, "You might want to reconsider since I wouldn't want to kick your ass and damage your manly ego."

"Please," he says, waving her off, "I am the resident air hockey champ in this house. I will kick the Irish right out of you."

Alex laughs loudly, a bit astonished at this side of Bobby. "You didn't just go there, did you, Goren? Your ass is so mine!"

_I can always hope, Detective Eames._

"Let's do it then. Ready?" Bobby asks, taking a hold of the game handle.

The game is played well by both Bobby and Alex. Each time Alex scores, she does a small victory dance to egg Bobby on even more. Who knew he was such a sore loser?

"Ha Ha! I got you," Bobby says after scoring his second goal in a row.

"Alright, Goren, this is it. Tied 20-20, the next point is the winning one. Be ready to kiss your air hockey championship goodbye."

After some serious blocks and trash talk, the winning goal lands with a resounding 'shoop' in the opponents net.

"I am victorious!" Bobby raises his arms and laughs.

"You stink, Goren," Alex says.

"Aw, is poor little Alex upset that a man beat her?" Bobby antagonizes.

"Shut up, Bobby," Alex laughs putting away her game handle.

"You did put up one hell of a fight, Eames, I gotta give it to you," Bobby laughs, laying a conciliatory hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, you beat me, fair and square. Now, don't even mention it again," she says.

Bobby is looking relaxed and happy and exactly as she would imagine him on a date.

_Right, she thinks, if this isn't a date, I'm going to make it one._

"Well, now that you've proved your gaming superiority, how about that room you were going to show me?" she asks.

"Oh, you still want to see that?" Bobby softly asks.

"Absolutely. I want to see where little Bobby Goren might have gotten some action," she laughs at him.

_Shit, I was hoping to distract her from going in that room. _

"Well, how about some pinball, first?" he urges.

"No, I'm done in here. Show me, Bobby, I'm interested," she asks sweetly.

As Bobby leads her down a flight of steps, he can feel her breath on his neck and her hand on his shoulder. The soft strains of David Bowie's, 'Ground Control to Major Tom' follow them down to the landing and a large oak door.

With a quick turn on the doorknob, Bobby is brought back to the year 1977 when he was 17 and desperately shy and awkward around a pretty girl.

"Ah here, it's dark in here, hold on a second," he says, walking in the dark to find some light.

Before Alex's eyes can adjust to the dark, the room is softly lit with several red and purple lava lamps.

"Oh my god, this place looks like a seventies bomb hit it," she laughs, holding her stomach.

Posters of Led Zeppelin, Lynard Skynard and Boston decorate the walls. Two old couches with way too many throw pillows are situated toward the back wall. And what room from his boyhood would be complete without the slightly patched up beanbag chair.

"I haven't been in this room in almost 30 years. It seems a lot smaller," Bobby shrugs.

"So, this is where all the action took place, huh?" Alex asks.

"Well, it was the most popular room in Lewis' house back in the day," he says, eyes down turned.

"Was it your favorite room, too, Bobby?"

"Um, well," he says, rubbing his slightly stubbled cheek, "I didn't really come down here a lot."

"Aw, c'mon, Bobby, I told you about my prom date with Steve Turner. He tried to violate several morality laws in the back seat of his Cutlass before I popped him in the nose," she says. "You can tell me your harmless youthful indiscretions," she lightly teases with a smirk.

Bobby's broad shoulders look slightly slumped in the dimly lit room, casting a reddish-hue on his skin.

"Bobby," Alex asks, stepping up close to him, "you never were down here with a girl, were you?"

His eyes meet hers, "No, I wasn't. I was as Harley said earlier – not exactly a lady-killer."

Alex smiles gently into Bobby's eyes, "Don't be silly, Bobby. Being a late bloomer does have its advantages."

"Well, it didn't feel that way back then. During Lewis' parties when everyone was down here making out, the two of us would be upstairs playing poker with the stoner dudes," Bobby confesses.

Alex smiles, "You know, I bet you could have gotten lots of girls back then. It just sounds like you had a confidence problem."

"Yeah, slightly. Besides, I was gangly and had too much hair on my head and always had my head in a book."

"Didn't you say you played basketball for a while? I thought that would get you a cheerleader or something," she asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't really love it. I think I did it more to get my father's attention. When that didn't happen, I just quit."

Alex's heart squeezes painfully beneath her breast for the shy lost boy he once was.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, Eames?" he looks up at her.

"I don't usually do this kind of thing with a boy I haven't dated," she says softly, sitting down on one of the couches.

Bobby is about to ask what she is talking about when he notices's Alex's body language. Her usually confident, smart-ass demeanor has turned into a young girl's innocent and unsure one.

_I can play, too, Eames._

"I've never been down here with a girl. You're the first one who's ever come down here with me," he confesses, slipping next to her on the couch.

"Bobby," she says with her hair slightly covering her face, "why haven't you asked me out yet?"

"I-I was afraid."

"Afraid of me? I thought you knew I liked you. I've been hoping you would," she says, looking up at him with wide questioning eyes.

The slightly dusky smell of the room, the squeak of the leather cushions beneath them and the strains of Pink Floyd make Bobby feel 17 again, but this time he is with his dream girl.

_There is no pain you are receiving_

_T__he distant ships are on the horizon_

_You are only coming in waves_

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you saying_

_But I am child and I have feelings._

_My hands feel like just two balloons._

_I've become comfortably numb_.

"Alex, would you be my girl?" Bobby's younger self asks.

The sweet shy smile on her face makes his fingertips tingle. "Bobby," she says taking hold of his hand, "I would love to be your girl."

The wildly chaste kiss plunges them into a world all their own where the heat and slide of each other's lips becomes the focal point of their entire world.

Alex's delicate and powerful hands cover his cheeks as her lips open and deepen their kiss. The soft groan escaping Bobby's mouth sends vibrations down Alex's spine as she gently pulls Bobby on top of her as she lies back on the brown leather couch.

Careful not to lie directly on top of Alex, Bobby situates himself against the back cushions allowing his left hand to stroke the soft muscles of Alex's belly. The heat of their mouths intensifies as both of their eyes open, revealing all of their hidden secrets and desires. The complete trust and adoration mirroring in each other's eyes tells them both everything they need to know.

"You are so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever known. I never thought I would have a chance with someone as wonderful as you," Bobby whispers into her ear, gently licking her earlobe.

"You are the one I've always wanted. You were just always too shy to ask," she confesses, stroking the soft hairs of his exposed arm.

"You make me feel safe, to be me," he says, trailing his lips along her collarbone.

"You are safe with me. I love who you are," she purrs, trailing her fingers through his curls, enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin.

Bobby's breath catches and his face moves up to hers. Searching her eyes, he leans his forehead down to hers.

"I love you, too," he whispers in a passionate timbre she has never heard before tonight.

The all-consuming kiss turns heated and their hands explore each other's bodies through their clothes. He wants to erase every other man from her mind and brand this moment into her memory.

The hardness pressing into Alex's thigh makes her feel like a teenager again. But this time she understands the power she has over this man. She appreciates the power he has over her, a power he would never abuse, but handle with as much love and gentleness as he does her heart.

Soft rhythmic thrusts of their hips excite them, causing muffled gasps and words of love to spill from their mouths. Alex's hands trails down his shirt and rests on his belt buckle, undoing his buckle and unbuttoning his jeans.

Bobby's hand has burrowed underneath Alex's light blue top and is tracing the outline of her nipple over her bra, causing her body to shiver under his.

He can feel her hands begin to slide down his pants and oh god, she's almost there and…

**"Hey! Who's in there?"**

A voice from behind the door causes Alex and Bobby to sit up so quickly, that their heads butt and they both let out a resounding, 'OUCH'.

Before they both can recover and stand up, the large oak door opens.

"BOBBY?"

Lewis eyes are like saucers and his mouth hands open, rather unattractively.

"Ah, Lewis, I was, ah, just.." Bobby stutters.

A stunned Lewis replies, "You and Detective Alex were," his Adam's Apple gulps, "making out in here?"

"No, we weren't. We were just…"

"Bobby?" Alex's voice calls to him. "I don't think he's going to believe any other story with you, um, like that," she says pointing at his still undone pants, his blue plaid boxers showing through.

"Shit," Bobby says, quickly zippering and buttoning his pants. "Lewis, I'm sorry, this must look…"

"Great!" Lewis laughs. "At least one of us got some action in here," he teases. "Um, sorry, Detective Alex," he reddens.

Alex laughs as she fixes her hair, "No apologies, Lewis. I got to see some action down here, too."

"Alex!" Bobby laughs as he shakes his head buckling his belt.

"I'll just leave you guys alone, don't let me interrupt, I'll.." Lewis starts.

"No, Lewis, I think I'm going to take Alex home," Bobby says, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her up from the couch.

"Lewis," Alex says, taking him into a hug, "thank you a great night. I haven't enjoyed a party like this in a very, very long time."

Lewis smiles as he returns her hug.

"Hey, why did you come down here anyway?" Bobby asks.

"Oh, I came down to get more beer out of the back room and I noticed the light under the door."

_Damn those alcoholics upstairs, Bobby thinks._

Bobby and Alex make their way to Bobby's SUV and drive to her place in silence.

Parking at the curb, Bobby takes his chance. "Do you think your parent's would mind if I came in for a while?"

Alex smiles, "My parent's are away for the weekend. The house is empty and I sure would be lonely," she rubs her nose against his.

"Want me to come in and keep you company?" He asks sweeping his lips against her cheek.

"Only if you stay the night," she says, kissing his chin, looking up at him with a smile in her eyes, "and the next, and the next…"

"Thank God," he smiles, kissing her perfectly beautiful smiling lips.

FIN.

Author's Notes: Reviews are good for the soul. Thanks to everyone that keeps hanging with me. All the great ladies who give me feedback – I appreciate you all so much! Smooches!


End file.
